Films and substrates for printing are provided on carriers, which provide stability while storing the film, printing graphics and drying printed images. Once the film is removed from the carrier, however, the carrier needs to be disposed of. For each square inch of film, a square in of carrier waste is created.
Because the ratio of film to carrier is 1:1, half of the space used to store film is taken up by material which will eventually be disposed of.
It is desirable to create a carrier which is capable of having usable film on both sides. By providing usable film on both sides of a carrier component, the ratio of film to carrier becomes 2:1. The amount waste generated and storage space necessary per square inch of film is therefore reduced by 50%.
Because many printing methods require heat treatments or other processes to cure a printed graphic, or adhere it to a surface, it has been it impractical to create a double-sided carrier. The treatment used to set a graphic on one side of the carrier damages the otherwise usable film on the opposite side of the carrier.
Some carriers also incorporate paper. Paper will absorb moisture in the air, causing the carrier to curl or warp. It is difficult to print on curled or warped surfaces. Graphics may not print properly and the printing material may need feed properly into the printer, damaging the printing material, printer or both.
It is desirable to develop a double-sided carrier which does not incorporate a paper component.
Current carriers are also finish-specific. For example, when printing a graphic with a glass finish, a carrier with a smooth release surface is necessary. Matte finishes require a carrier with an embossed or textured release surface. Businesses print graphics requiring different finishes must therefore stock identical films on multiple carriers.
It is desirable to develop a carrier which may be used for both matte finishes and gloss finishes.